Little Miracle
by EllieRenee18
Summary: Quinn and Clay have been trying to get pregnant and that day comes. Clay worries whether or not he will have enough love for the baby, but as he first sees the baby, he soons learns love grows, and it truly is a miracle.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill nor the characters except for Ava.  
>As in all my stories, Quinn is about three to four years younger than Haley which makes her to be about 23.<p>Quinn and Clay have been trying to get pregnant ever since they started dating a year ago. They knew it may seem to soon to other people, but they were ready and there was no stopping them until they had a little son or daughter in their arms. Quinn couldn't contain her joy when she seen that the pregnancy test read positive. She jumped up and down for several seconds until she ran out of breath. She heard Clay pulling into the drive and she quickly hid the pregnancy test in her short's pocket. She speeded down the stairs and when she seen Clay coming through the door, she ran into his arms and he was a little thrown off by this.<br>"Well at least someone's happy to see me today."  
>"I am happy to see you."<br>"Now why is that?"  
>"Can't the girl you love more than anything just be happy to see the man she loves more than anything?"<br>"Yeah I suppose."  
>Clay then set Quinn's feet on the ground and began to take off his shoes and set his duffle bag down. Quinn had so much eagerness and anticipation to tell him she just couldn't wait until after dinner.<br>"Clay."  
>"What baby?"<br>"I have some very exciting news to tell you."  
>As she said this Clay turned around and he could see the sparkles in her eyes. He wanted to tease her a little bit but seeing the love of his life just absolutely glowing infront of him, he just didn't have the heart to do so.<br>"Well Quinnie Pooh, what is it?"  
>She then took the pregnancy test out of her pocket and handed it to him. As soon as he grabbed it and looked at it for a few seconds, which seemed like eternity for Quinn, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes. This was what they have been waiting for for so long and now they finally get it.<br>"Are you serious Quinn?"  
>"Yeah. We're pregnant Clay." After she said this she got tears in her eyes and they both hugged each other and cried tears of joy.<p>

'9 months later'

Quinn was laying in her and Clay's bed when she all of a sudden had very terrible cramps in the lower region of her abdomen. She thought it was just the baby kicking so she brushed it off. About eight minutes later, Quinn started to feel the same pain again shoot across the other side of her stomach. This started to worry her but she didn't want to awaken Clay who slept so peaceably beside of her. The pain soon died down just like the one before and she started to relax in her plush pillow for the second time. But as soon as she became comfortable the pain progressed and she found herself not being able to stop pushing off anymore. She knew she was going in labor and she had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.  
>"Clay. Clay."<br>Quinn tried to shake Clay awak but her just would not budge. The pain became more and more unbearable until she just had to wake Clay the only way she knew would get him up fast. Quinn with all her might slapped Clay on the arm.  
>"Clay! Get up!."<br>He jolted right up out bed with very discheveld hair.  
>"What! What is it Quinn? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep here?"<br>Quinn didn't know what came over her but she was in no mood to joke or be nice.  
>"I'm sorry Prince William to interrupt your sleep. But I'm in freaking labor here and I need to go the hospital right now because I'm having your baby!"<br>Quinn's face was flushed after saying this and by the time she said labor, Clay was already out of bed getting dressed. After he hurried and finished, he helped Quinn get out of bed and helped her get the baby bag and her shoes on. After they both got into the car, Clay called Haley and after he hung up with her he called Julian. After he called everybody there was to call, they finally reached the hospital. Clay rushed Quinn through the emergency doors and told the receptionist what his girlfriend was in labor. They hurried and put Quinn in a wheelchair where they rushed her down the birthing section of the hospital.

Several hours later, everybody was standing and sitting in the waiting room to hear the news of Quinn and the baby's condition.  
>Clay was just standing beside the doors waiting to see the doctor come and ask for him. Nathan noticed Clay's nervousness and decided to go over and talk to him.<br>"Hey Clay. How you holding up?"  
>"I'm fine but very nervous."<br>"I know how you feel man. When Haley went into labor with Jamie is was like my whole world stood still. I was so nervous about her condition but I was also nervous about being a father. To have to take care of a life other than you're own is a scary process but one can do it if they raise the child right and give them all the love that they can."  
>"I know Nathan. But what if I'm a terrible father? What if this baby hates me? What if I can't give he or she the love I so desperately want to give?"<br>Clay looked into Nathan's eyes and Nathan knew that no matter what Clay was feeling right at that moment, he was going to be just fine. He reminded Nathan of him so much eight years ago.  
>"Clay listen to me. You may think that now, but just wait until you hold that little miracle in your arms. You'll find the answers to everything you just asked me."<br>As Nathan finished saying this, the doctor rushed through the doors. Everybody stood up and waiting to hear the news that they all so long waited for.  
>"Clay Evans?"<br>"I'm he. Is my girlfriend and baby okay."  
>"Quinn's doing just fine. She had a few complications in the beginning but she soon adjusted to everything and had a natural and healthy birth. And as for the baby, it's a healthy beautiful born baby."<br>The doctor smiled and everyone in the room had huge smiles on their faces and the girls began to cry. All the men came up to Clay and gave him a congratulations hug. "Is it okay if I see them now?"  
>"It sure is. Right this way sir."<br>Clay looked around at everybody and they all just gave him reassuring smiles back. As he made his way down the hall to his lovely Quinn's room, he couldn't help but wonder what his baby looked like. But before he had time to think it all over, they finally reached Quinn's room and his heart began to pound hard. He walked into her room slowly and when he saw Quinn holding the one thing he and Quinn tried so hard to have, his heart swelled. He couldn't believe that God blessed him with such a perfect family when he thought he would be all alone. As he walked over to her bedside, she looked up at him and gave him the most gorgeous smile he always loved to see. As he stared down at the baby, he began to notice that the baby looked exactly like Quinn. The baby had her nose, ears, mouth, eyes. There wasn't an inch of that baby that screamed Clay. But the truth is, no matter how much he denied it ti anyone, he didn't mind. In fact that was the way he wanted it to be. Before he could go any further in his thoughs, Quinn interrupted him.  
>"Clay."<br>"Yes baby?"  
>"It's a girl."<br>Clay's heart swelled more upon hearing that. He and Quinn wanted to keep the sex of the baby a suprise. Everybody thought this to be a great idea along with them.  
>"It's a girl?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Quinn started to cry happy tears and Clay joined in with her. After a few minutes of doing this, Quinn handed the baby over to Clay and Clay began to talk to her.<br>"Hey baby girl. It's daddy. Now you may not know this right now, but you have the best parents in the world. You're gonna be so spoiled and me and your mama is gonna tell you we love you everyday so you never have to doubt. I love you baby girl."  
>As he said this, her little hands curled around his finger and she formed a small smile up at him. Clay knew that no matter what happened in his life, this was the second most happiest day of his life. The first being him meeting this little miracle's mother. As he smiled down at his little girl warmly, he vowed to himself that he would always protect the two girls in his life.<p>

After they shared their time together, the nurses let everyone that was waiting to meet the baby come in the room. Each one took turns holding the innocent little girl and each one fought over who would be the godparents. As Brooke was taking her turn holding her, Haley walked up to Quinn's bedside.  
>"So Quinn. How's it feel being a mother?"<br>"It's the most amazing feeling in the world Haley."  
>"It truly is isn't it?"<br>"Yep."  
>After everyone held her and handed the baby back to Quinn, they all stood around waiting to hear who Clay and Quinn chose to be the baby's godparents.<br>"As all of you know, we love you all and choosing who was to be her godparents was very hard. And whoever we chose we do not want the rest of you to get mad at us."  
>"Quinn you know we won't."<br>"I know Alex I just wanted you guys to know this."  
>"So who'd you guys pick?"<br>"Well, we want Haley to be the godmother."  
>"Oh Quinnie Pooh."<br>Haley began to cry and act all giddy and everyone in the room started to laugh.  
>"Clay why don't you take this one."<br>"Okay. And as for the godfather, we chose Nathan of course."  
>Everyone started to laugh because it was obvious who he was gonna pick. After everyone left Quinn and Clay kept taking turns holding her and telling her stories of their life and what they plan to do everyday with her. Quinn started to yawn and Clay knew that she needed her rest after having to go through the painful childbirth. The nurse came and took the baby to her bed and Clay just stood there watching over his Quinn while she was in a deep sleep. As Clay curled up on the uncomfortable chair and tried to get some peaceable sleep, he knew that he finally got the life he wanted. He had his life, his home, his friend, and his family,<br>but more importantly, he had the two most amazing girls in his life that he would die if he didn't. He had Quinn Isabella James,  
>the girl that made him go crazy yet feal like a little kid again with all the love that radiates off him and shows it to her. And then there is his little girl, Ava Haley Evans. The little girl who will grow up to look like and act just like her mother. Just thinking about her growing up made Clay feel uneasy inside, but he knew that was the future, and he should be living in the present. <p>


End file.
